Compassion Love Concern
by Neukiri
Summary: When Chrome's mother sees her supposed-to-be-dead daughter again after years and years of waiting, she is much surprised by the change. When she revisits the harsh past, she realizes all the pain and suffering Nagi had was kept all to herself. It was hard to bear. One-Shot. A Chrome-Dokuro-and-her-mother!fic


Neukiri: Hullo! This is a fiction where Chrome indirectly meets her mother~ I dont know if its cliche.

Summary: When Chrome's mother sees her supposed-to-be-dead daughter again after years and years of waiting, she is much surprised by the change. When she revisits the harsh past, she realizes all the pain and suffering Nagi had was kept all to herself. It was hard to bear. One-Shot. A Chrome-Dokuro-and-her-mother!fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

One-shot

**Compassion. Love. Care.**

* * *

I stare at the girl in front of me. Even with her back turned, I could vaguely make out who she is. But a nagging feeling told me that I knew her.

She was wearing a Kokuyo Middle School uniform. I had elegantly framed her petite yet slender body. It showed a part of her milky white legs. She wore high black boots. Oddly enough, it was patterned and adorned by silver skulls. Her galaxy-purple hair was tied aback; it had resembled some sort of fruit in a way.

She was my daughter, who was supposed to be dead years and years ago.

"Nagi…" I hear myself say. To my shock, as if we rehearsed it, she turned; she scanned the vicinity with alert and gleaming lavender eyes. Oh yes. She took it after her grandmother, I suppose. Such a darling my Nagi is. But… I think I need to stand corrected. She hadn't had any **eyes** she had an **eye**. Oh, my Nagi! My dear, sweet, Nagi's lavender eyes had been reduced to one! Oh dear, oh dear. A black gothic eye patch with a silver-like skull was atop where her eye was supposed to be.

"Nagi," I say to myself again. This has to be a lie—some sort of sick or… or a cruel joke! Nagi… she's dead; she's gone. This could not happen. Oh, why do my eyes see what I wish not to see? Here, a fourteen-year-old Nagi shopping with some child clad in a black-and-white costume (like a cow), I regret all my foolishness. Here, I regret that I tossed her away like some sort of rag doll. Here, I regret that I had not loved her when she was still with me.

Now… Now that she's here, right in front of me—not an illusion nor a dream, as I usually have about Nagi—could this be a chance to make all things right?

"If that is your decision, Chikako, I would not allow you to go near my precious little Chrome."

I turned and looked around. Cold blood rushed within me. A shiver raced against my spine. Had I been imagining it? No, I would not hallucinate nor dream of such trivial matters. Yet, it was a smooth baritone voice. It was eerie in a way. But never would I imagine things, especially when Nagi is within my grasp. If I was just to move closer, yet I could not. It feels like as if I am frozen in time, no way out. I could only see Nagi leaving merrily with the little cow child. Time… It had slowed down for me.

Suddenly, it struck me.

I had left Nagi alone like this.

I happily left with my second husband and left Nagi there to suffer.

It was a replay. I left Nagi now Nagi leaves me.

If I were to admit it, I am a—

"—selfish, conceited adult."

I turned again. Time returned to ormal. I was still in shock. Quickly, I had looked to where Nagi was. I did not see her anymore. I longed for her.

"Selfish ideals brood selfish actions, Chikako."

It was that voice again. That sweet baritone voice, eeriness possessed.

"You… Who are you?" I ask.

Suddenly, time slowed down again. I closed my eyes out of fear, a reflex. I fluttered my eyes open, soon afterwards. The moment I had opened them, I regretted it.

I was in the park where Nagi saved the cat.

There I could clearly see her intentions. It was like _I_ was Nagi. I had a willing urge to go and save that cat. I climbed the tree, took the cat, and safely went down. I then saw the sleek black car that I use for Nagi when she loafs around, or so I thought.

"Mistress Nagi," the old driver said. His hair was streaked with silver-gray lines. He… He too died a year or two ago, so I believe. "Madame Chikako waits for you."

"No!" I say in unison with Nagi's sweet and calm voice. "I don't want Mom finding out!"

"But Mistress—!" the driver had not continued for Nagi and I ran, tears streaming down our faces.

_Mom… She doesn't think of me._ Both of us thought.

_Mom… She doesn't love me._ Both of us think.

_Mom… She doesn't care for me. _Nagi's thoughts flow within me.

_But… but I think of Mom. _I understand Nagi.

_But I love Mom. _I understand her state.

_But I care for Mom. _She was scared.

_Mom… Please be back soon. I want my Mom again. _She had none to turn to.

And I, as her Mother have failed to be her source of reliability.

I had no idea where these thoughts come from, but they flowed in and out. They seemed natural enough to be my own, too. What had Nagi meant when I had to come back? What does she need that I had not given her yet?

"Compassion, love, and care, Chikako."

The voice again. This voice is my guide. This voice (or the owner of it) was the one to make me see all this. The power how, I do not know. All I just see is my life now, flashing before mine and Nagi's eyes.

_Crash!_

That… That was the end of her. Our eyes drifted to sleep.

I fluttered my eyes. I was still Nagi. Yet, I felt the exuberating pain. The needles and the ICU, oh, what gory pain it brings.

"I would not give my organs for her!"

_Huh? _That… That was me before.

"Chikako! She is **your **daughter!"

"So? She doesn't deserve me anyway! I give her all she needs but what does she do in return? Put herself into danger. Really, the nerve of that girl!"

_Mom… Please come back… Please…_ Nagi she was weak and unprotected. Where was I then?

I was selfish and cruel and conceited! She loved me with such a burning flame…

"Chikako, I hope you see the error of your ways." The voice once again said.

I tried to stand, not in Nagi's hospitalized form but as a younger version of me in this grassy meadow, wearing a white silk dress, barefoot.

"You… Who are you, really?" I ask. To none in particular but I had to hope that this voice would soon reveal its form.

His form rippled out of thin air in front of me. He looked like the new-Nagi lookalike, but instead taller and aside the eye patch, it was a red eye with some sort of kanji I could not read from the distance. He outstretched his hand. The cool wind blew over our faces. With a smile, he said, "Mukuro."

I shook his hand. I was nervous. I had tons of flooding questions drifting in my mind at this very moment. But he held out a finger and delicately placed it upon my lips and said, "Nagi… You don't deserve her, Chikako." I tried to protest but the look in his eye seems like he was serious. "Nagi has moved on to a better life. Nagi is in our care with a loving family," he says, "unlike you." He spats with a voice like venom.

"B-But!"

I knew that I had to prove him wrong but based on what I had just seen, and what is currently flooding my mind now (a brunet boy, a silver-ette, a raven-haired teen, the cow child, two females, a white haired hyperactive boy, teen with tonfas, and this man—memories of them, I think, as Nagi's point of view. Maybe being in this meadow affects my memories), he was right.

"Now, I'll tell you this now—quick and short. Nagi has a better life now. If you want to make up for all your mistakes in the past, leave the store after this. Never come back. Never speak a word of this. And never try and come within contact of Nagi. **Do you understand**?"

I reluctantly nodded.

He smiled. He snapped his fingers. Then, as if magic, I had returned to the store. Following his instructions, even though it was against what I wanted, I ran outside, left the store; try to forget about Nagi again. Tears streaked my face. I could not believe that a woman of my quality would cry at such a fuss. But he was right, I do not deserve Nagi. It was the light of all conclusions. She cared for me at such an unwilling state at that time. Yet, I returned it to her with hatred.

_Compassion. Love. Care. Concern. _She needed those, but what had I given her, instead? I gave her all my hatred, poured all my negative feelings towards Nagi… Yet, at such a young age she had accepted them all, hiding all those worried memories I had seen in the meadow.

To all those who had read this story, cherish and love and remember and make the best out of each and every moment you have. Do not do what I had done to Nagi. I had done an unending waterfall of regret. Because of my greed-driven actions, I could never live a happy life with her. But at least, she was happy, even if I was to suffer.

* * *

Chikako hadn't notice the smile. She ran and ran and ran until she had met the same fate as Nagi's years and years before. Yet, she the last of her thoughts before fate arrived was;

"_Chrome, be part of our Family." A brunet boy said._

"_Bossu…" Nagi said._

"_We would take care of you."_

_Nagi reached for the outstretched hand that the brunet boy was offering._

"_Y-Yes!" Nagi said, purple orb glowing with such radiance and ambience. Chikako remembered that her smile was like the one when they had a day together, just Chikako and her and only her._

_Sorry, dearest Nagi, that I hadn't taken care of you. Oh. I don't even have the right to call you 'dearest' no more, right? Forgive your selfish Mother, Nagi._

_**Crash!**_

It was the end of Chikako.

* * *

Neukiri: Sooooo? How did you think it went? Its horrible! Gomen, minna-san! But I did this at school while our teacher was discussing. Hehe~ Shh! Don't tell my teacher! :) I think they're a bit OOC! XDD Anyways, should I make more fics like these? ConCrit please, no flames, and please do try and leave a review of how I did~

November 6, 2012


End file.
